A New Life, A New Purpose
by Aki Angel
Summary: Bulma and her family are taken away from home and are sent to Vegetasei by the Saiyans. There, Bulma meets a young Prince Vegeta and only fate can tell what is in store for them. BVAU. Being reposted after many years. Incomplete. ReadReview!
1. Prologue

A/N: Yes, as some of you may have read this before, I am re-posting this story. This was written when I was 12 (almost 6 years ago). I have edited/added onto it, and I plan on hopefully continuing it. Please the excuse any spelling mistakes, I've reread this as many times as my eyes can handle and I don't have anybody to preview it for mistakes. :)

Disclamier: I do not own anything expect the idea of the story, everything else belongs to Akira Toriyama, Funimation, etc.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Daddy?" cried a little girl. "Daddy!" She screamed again. "Daddy where are you?"

"Over here Bulma-chan, it's ok." Her father replied as he wiped the dust off his glasses.

"Daddy! I'm scared! Where's mommy?" Bulma cried as she stumbled through the debri and tugged on her father's pants.

"Bulma-chan, it's ok. We'll find her, I promise. I would never leave you or your mommy." Dr. Briefs said as he pulled his daughter into a quick embrace. He let go and grabbed Bulma's hand as they walked through the rubble of what was left of Capsule Corp. with terror on the faces.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Screamed a woman.

"Mommy?!" yelled Bulma. "Daddy, daddy! We got to help mommy, what is something happens to her? You promised!" she cried "You promised to help mommy!"

"Bulma-chan, my dear, it's ok, We'll get her safe and sound." Dr.Briefs said. He lifted up his six year old daughter in his arms and ran towards the screams of the frightened woman.

"Mommy, are you alright?" Bulma asked as she jumped out of her fathers arms and ran towards her mother who was sprawled out on the ground.

"Hmpf." grunted a soldier walking towards them and stopped looking down towards Mrs. Briefs' and the little girl beside her. He raised a hand towards the elderly woman. "I suppose this is your mother, little brat?"

"Leave my mommy alone!" She yelled, running in between the man's hand and her mother.

"Smart brat you got there, Mrs. Briefs. What a shame it would be if the brat happened to... die?" The solider grinned.

"Stop it Nappa! You pathetic fool. You can't go killing the people we've been looking for! Ha! I guess your brains feel out with your hair." Out of the shadows came the voice of a small boy.

Bulma stared in awe at the men before her. Why would large solider be taking the orders of a child? She noticed how the boy had strange looking hair, it was jet black and stood straight up as if was defying the laws of gravity. Bulma cuddled closer to her mother and listened intentively to the conversation.

Nappa growled and bowed respectively to the small boy. "My apologies, Prince Vegeta. The little brat was being irritating."

"Nappa, if I was being irritating, would you just say 'What a shame it would be if the prince happened to die?'" The Saiyan prince smirked. "Well would you, Nappa?"

"Certainly not Prince Vegeta, I-" Nappa was cut off.

"Just what I thought," continued the Prince. "Now get these three on board the ship. We shall be heading to Vegeta-sei soon, and my father," he paused for a second and let out a small growl. "will not be happy if you're late."

"Yes, your majesty."

With that, Prince Vegeta had left as quick as he came.

"I'm bowing down to a 7 year-old, I've sunkin' so low." Nappa mumbled. Bulma heard. She thought about the man's words. 'A Prince? Only a year older than me? This should be interesting...'

"Ah!" She let out a small yelp as Nappa grabbed her arm, pulling her away from her mother. They were followed by her parents onto an old ship with a symbol posted on the side.

"You," Nappa spat, shoving Bulma towards a small red wooden door. "Will be staying there for the trip to Vegeta-sei," He said. "Your parents, will be staying in this room directly in front of yours." Nappa pointed to a similar blue door. "You are forbidden to go to the room straight down at the end of the hall. It is the Prince's room on the trip, and _no one_ is to enter it. Got it brat? You shouldn't even be out of your room unless you are escorted by a saiyan or going to your parents room."

Bulma nodded at the commands and opened the door to her room. She looked around shocked at the sight before her. Her room was about the size of her living room back at home. She had a king sized bed in the middle of the back wall. Large transparent purple drapes hung off the sides of the bed. The room was surrounded by stuffed animals, bean bag cushions, colouring books and most importantly... toys, toys and toys! Every childs' dream! Her room was filled with probably every toy Earth had ever owned (or close enough to it).

"Oh my," Bulma's mother walked in after Bulma. "You sure are one lucky little girl, um…. minus the fact that our home was destroyed, we're trapped in a ship with a bald guy, Nappa is it, and an evil prince child with absolutely no manners at all..." Mrs. Brief's had spaced out quietly while Mr. Briefs and Bulma stared at her with a confused look.

Breaking the silence, Mr. Briefs decided to speak up. "Bunny dear, let's leave Bulma-chan to get some sleep. It's been a long day and we need to leave for her to get some peace."

Dr. and Mrs. Briefs bent down and kissed Bulma on each cheek. "Try to get some sleep dear, I'm sure things will be all right. We are right across the hall whenever you need us." Mrs. Briefs closed the door quietly behind them, heading to their own room to get the rest they needed as well.

While in Bulma's room….

Bulma wandered to a large oak dresser resting along the right wall. She pulled open the bottom drawer with ease and to her surprise inside was a neatly folded row of child sized pajamas. Bulma picked up a pair to her liking and changed into her new clothes. She walked up to the large mirror beside the dresser and smiled contently at the pink shirt and pants with rabbits on them.

Bulma ran and jumped on her bed and into her stuffed animal pile. She was having so much fun in her new room. She didn't realize all the danger that her and her family were in. Of course, she was only 6, but she would have to realize this soon enough.

Bulma lifted her head up and peaked over a giant teddy bear laying in front of her. Her eyes widened at the sight of the large window against the left wall. She walked over to her window and pressed her forehead against the glass. She looked in awe at the endless black universe around her. The sky sparkled with the bright stars scattered around the ship. "It's beautiful." Bulma whispered.

"Hmpf, shows what you know little girl," A voice grunted behind her. "The universe is anything but beautiful."

Bulma jumped and turned around quickly. She was startled to find the prince there. "I'm not little!" Bulma frowned. "I'm only a year younger than you!"

Prince Vegeta raised an eyebrow and looked at Bulma curiously. "How did you know my age?"

"That bald guy mumbled something about him bowing down to a 7 year old and that he had sunk so low… oops..." Bulma's eyes widened and she quickly covered her mouth. "I'm guessing I wasn't supposed to hear him say that."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Nappa will have to be dealt with later, now you," He said pointing to her. "You are new here. So let me tell you one thing. My room and other rooms with a special symbol on them are NOT to be gone into! And especially a room with two large glass doors. It's a room only the royal family has access to and YOU shall stay out of it. Understand, girl?"

Bulma smiled, nodded and hopped onto her bed rustling up her purple cotton sheets. Prince Vegeta glared at her and slammed the door shut behind himself.

"How rude." Bulma noted. She sighed. 'Might as well get some sleep while I can.' She thought. She turned off her lights, cuddled inbetween the dozen of stuffed animals she had around her. Bulma smiled happily at the soothing warmth of her bed and like the snap of fingers, she was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Again, my deepest apologies for having this posted so late. I didn't think anybody would read this, but with the two so kind reviews I decided to post another chapter. Without reviews, I assume this story isn't liked, so it's not very encouraging to write more!**

Bulma tossed and turned continuously in her sleep. She winced and sweat glided down her pale porcelain face. "Mommy, Daddy!" She screamed. "No!"

Bulma woke up with a fright, and cuddled next to her life sized, brown, stuffed teddy bear she called, Prince Vegeta Teddy. Thinking that he was going to be her friend and that he was there for her, she named her teddy bear after someone who could comfort her, and be there when the realistic Vegeta could not; or so she believed. Little was Bulma aware that comforting was not in Vegeta's job description.

"Vegeta Teddy, I'm so scared." Bulma pouted. She pulled her teddy closer, and rested her head against the teddy bear's shoulder. "Wanna hear my dream?" She whispered to her teddy. There was silence; of course a teddy such as Prince Vegeta Teddy, certainly could not speak and Bulma was quite aware of this but she couldn't care less, especially not in a moment like this.

"I'll take that as a yes." She continued, and started her story. "It was completely horrible, Teddy. There was fire and this dark, yucky smoke was everywhere. I couldn't see; I could hardly breathe. I yelled for Mommy, and Daddy, but no one was there. I walked around to find that big, bald, idiot Nappa, laughing and smirking when he saw me. Then he spoke to me.

He said, 'What's wrong little girl? Scared without your mother and father? Well, don't worry; You will be joining them soon. Just look at the big pile to your left.'

I turned to see what was there and there was a pile of bodies that laid together lifelessly. I screamed and saw Mommy, and Daddy right on top. Their eyes were closed, their hair tangled, and Daddy's kitty dangled in his hand. The kitty was alive; I was glad about that. I ran over to it to check him out. When I knew he was fine, I grabbed him, and shoved him in my pocket. I kissed both my parents on the cheek, not bothering to attempt to hold any tears that were left back. Mommy and Daddy were so cold... Why is that Teddy?" She stopped, and looked at the stuffed creature, and she again rested her head upon its furry little shoulder savouring his warmth. When there was no response, she decided to continue.

"Anyway," Bulma sniffled. "I ran to Nappa and tried to kick him. He laughed as my kicks didn't do anything. Then Prince Vegeta came; he asked why I was making so much noise. I cried and ran to him. He looked down at me with no expession on his face. I told him how Nappa had killed my parents. Vegeta laughed and said I was foolish for crying over something as worthless as death. I glared at him angrily, and he started yelled at Nappa for killing someone so important to his father. Then Nappa replied to his Prince saying that since he already killed my parents, why am I worth anything? So he put his hand on my chest and shot this beam thingy, I screamed and woke up."

Bulma pulled the teddy down on the bed as she laid back down and rested her head upon the teddy bear's stomach. She wiped the tears away from her eyes with the sleeve from her nightgown and closed her eyes hoping to fall into a more peaceful slumber.

Within seconds, someone had barged into the room startling Bulma. She screamed as the figure neared her. It was a small and oddly shaped figure in the dark; it reminded her of a horror movie that she had once seen.

She HATED horror movies.

The figure raced across the room before Bulma even had time to blink. Bulma could feel the figure's slam its hand over her mouth and hold her still from behind her.

"Shut up, girl! It's only me!" The voice whispered harshly against her ear.

Bulma sniffled and tried to muffle something through the Prince's hand, "Prince Vegeta?"

Prince Vegeta released Bulma from his grasp and removed his hand from her mouth. "Yes, it's me, now shut up. You're lucky I was the only one who heard the scream. If my father found out…." Vegeta didn't continue, and let his words linger in the air.

"If your father found out what?" Bulma urged him to continue.

"Nothing! I said nothing!" Vegeta snapped at her in a low voice, so no one else heard. "What's wrong with you? Why the hell are you screaming in the middle of the night?"

"I-I had a bad dream..." Bulma looked down innocently at her blanket, rubbing the remaining tears away with her arm.

"That's it? You screamed that loud for a bad dream?" Vegeta growled at her. "Girl, you haven't seen anything yet if you think one little dream is scary. Things I have seen would be more terrifying for you. Trust me. Get to sleep, NOW! You'll get up early tomorrow since I have to show to around, and you WON'T fall asleep on my watch. Lord, I'm stuck with a 6 year old!"

"So! _You're _7!" Bulma yelled. "And for your information," she emphasized. "I don't want to be stuck with you either! So why don't you let me explore on my own?"

"Because you'll get lost, bother the soldiers, cry when you see something scary," He smirked at the last comment, and then continued. "Yell for someone's help if you have a question, and might get noticed by my father wondering alone. Do I need to continue?" he asked.

"No." Bulma whispered as her hands gripped onto her sheets, and she looked up at him.

"Fine then, I'm leaving now, and get some sleep, Girl." With that Vegeta left.

'_He has to get an attitude adjustment.' _Bulma stated in her mind.

'_Girl, watch your mouth.' _

Was the last thing Bulma heard before she drifted off back to her 'peaceful' slumber.

When Bulma awoke the next morning she hugged her teddy and fixed her bed. She did everything a normal 6 year old does, well maybe not. Bulma was old enough to do things on her own.

She went to her dresser and pulled out a tee shirt that read 'Lil' Genius' and light blue jeans. She brushed her hair back into a ponytail, washed her face and brushed her teeth. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and grinned, satisfied with her appearance. She opened her washroom door and skipped into her bedroom – right into Vegeta.

"Oh sorry, Vegeta-sama!" Bulma apologized.

"Hn?" He blinked a few times and looked at her. Apparently he had been zoned out watching her, and was too busy to notice her coming closer.

Bulma looked at him oddly. "Never mind. Why are you here?"

"Did you forget?"

Bulma looked up at her ceiling as she sifted through her memories. She blinked and looked back towards Vegeta. "Yes."

"I am supposed to take you around this ship, however before I show you around, I have to take you to eat something." Vegeta said.

"Really?" Bulma asked, a playful smile formed across her lips.

"Of course, really!" he yelled angrily.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Hmpf." Vegeta turned around and headed to the door.

He stopped and looked back towards Bulma who hadn't moved an inch. "You coming, or not?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes! Coming!" Bulma said looking up, then running towards him.

"Girl, you better pay more attention to what you're doing or else you will get hurt – not like I care."

Bulma frowned. "Yes, yes, yes! I understand. I said I was coming, alright?"

"Hmpf." He replied and turned back towards the door, and they left to the kitchen.

In the kitchen….

Bulma glanced around the room that smelled liked glorious different foods. She walked up to the counter and stared up at the big chair. She turned her head to her left and watched Prince Vegeta levitate up to his seat and didn't even have to demand for his food. Cooks came and placed different foods in front of him instantly. Bulma stared in awe as within seconds a batch of food was gone, and another appeared.

"Well?" Questioned Vegeta.

"Well what?" She looked high up to him.

"Are you going to sit and eat, or just stand there and do nothing while I eat?"

"Oh, yes, I'll come up… if I can." She mumbled the last part.

Bulma pulled herself up onto the chair with all the strength she had and slid into her chair. A cook, that Bulma could tell was obviously foreign, glided up to her looking at her suspiciously. "Misss," He hissed. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Yes, please." There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Well?" The cook asked. "What would you like to eat?"

"Umm..." Bulma thought as she looked around. "Could I have pancakes?"

"Fine. I'll be right back." The cook sighed. The cook came back with a meal ten times the size of a regular earth meal.

"Um… excuse me, Mr. Sir. I can't eat all of it, maybe if I just take a small portion of it, that should make me full." Bulma said.

The cook's eyes narrowed as he glared at Bulma. "Y-y-you only want a sssmall portion of thisss meal?"

"Yes." Bulma stated a little confused at the angry cook. The cooked continued to stare at her.

"Well? Can I?" She asked.

"You made me cook all of thisss for nothing? I work hard in thisss kitchen and you only want a sssmall portion of what I cook?! FORGET IT! Brat," The cook hissed. "Lisssten to me now and lisssten well, you hear?" He bent forward closing the space between them by inches. Vegeta stopped eating to see what was happening. "I do NOT cook for people who refussse to eat my cooking!"

"I CAN'T EAT THAT MUCH! I AM NOT REFUSING! MY TUMMY CAN'T HANDLE THAT!" Bulma interrupted him.

She ducked as a shadow of a hand covered her body. She held back her tears, and the hand suddenly stopped. Both, Bulma and the cook looked to their left. Vegeta stood there griping onto the cook's hand. "You will not hurt this girl, you understand? She belongs to the new head scientist, and she shall not get hurt," Vegeta strictly.

Bulma looked up at him with her eyes glistening with all the 'thank you's' you could imagine.

"It was my father's orders." He finished.

Bulma frowned as he said the last sentence. _'So much for the thought of him being nice.'_

"Let's go girl. I'll get Nappa and Radditz to take care of him." Vegeta glared at the cook then continued. "Let's get on with the tour of the ship, then I must leave to spar with idiotic campanions."

The cook begged at Prince Vegeta's feet for forgiveness, but Vegeta just waved at him to be silent.

Nappa and Radditz entered at that point to take care of the cook as they moved closer in unison. Nappa growled very low at the Prince and it caught Bulma's eye that he was very badly bruised. His left arm was covered in a cast like thing, and his head was wrapped around once with a light white bandage, now stained with his own blood.

'_Must have been from Vegeta, oh my, I can't stand this violence.' _Bulma thought.

Vegeta pulled Bulma to her feet and lead her out of the kitchen. She looked back as the door silently closed, and Nappa and Radditz smirked before they disappeared from her sight.

Bulma walked down the halls silently with Vegeta guiding her through, ready to start her tour.

**A/n: I hope you guys do not mind the extremely short chapters. I'm going to try to make them longer as I go on, but I have a tendency to distract myself from writing.**

**Thank you two the two that _have_ reviewed, I put up this chapter for you. -**


End file.
